Cuando se pierden las memorias
by LugarSoliado
Summary: Hinata decide irse de la aldea para unirse al equipo Taka,ella atravez como se desarrolla la historia va contando porque tomo esta decisión y por que lo hizo.Lee esta historia desde el comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

** Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto Masashi**  
** La historia si**

* * *

Capitulo 1: La noche

Aun no salia el sol del alba anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse para hacer cada uno sus labores aun no salia para iluminar mi camino,es noche,no se encontraba la luna para dar su recorrido nocturno,solo se posaban en el cielo las estrellas,noche es de vil al igual que mi alma no había aquel astro con el que me identificaba tanto hoy por la noche no me acompañaría la luna no estaría en la decisión que yo había tomado,se podía escuchar aquellos animales e insectos que salían a su rutina nocturna pero lejos de eso no había nadie afuera todos dormían pero por lo menos yo no.

La noche anunciaría mi partida o mas bien mi huida hoy saldría del complejo Hyuga que una vez fue mi hogar pero ya no,escaparía de los constantes desprecios de mi padre y su autoridad,escaparía del consejo presionando para que le diera mi lugar como heredera a mi hermana Hanabi,escaparía para dar por terminada mi vida aquí en Konoha para destruir lazos y vínculos que con tanto amor había creado,por la noche me marcharía con el traidor de Sasuke Uchiha y el equipo Taka el que una vez fue habitante de la aldea el quien fue un miembro del equipo 7 hoy me marcharía con el.

Tal vez mañana me arrepentiría de la decisión mas cobarde que he tomado en toda mi vida pero es cierto yo ya no podía seguir estando aquí ni aun en mis mas remotos deseos por querer quedarme aquí eso ya era o es inútil pero es algo tonto que quisiera quedarme después de todo lo que ha pasado tal vez mañana saldrían a buscarme,aliados para juntarse en la búsqueda por mi pero ya es inútil yo ya me considero traidora y renegada por querer huir con Sasuke .Yo con Sasuke no tengo una amistad de por medio y aun no se si la tendré solo me ve como un instrumento mas para querer llevar acabo su venganza a su hermano Itachi Uchiha,solo a el lo había visto dos veces yo fui la que se ofreció para ese trabajo el para mi gusto acepto a su manera pero acepto hoy en la noche me vería con el equipo y el para huir para decirle adiós a esta aldea a esta la vida en que mi padre me encerró en una jaula de oro para quitarme violentamente las alas para no volar jamas pero hoy decido escapare de esa jaula para poder volar lejos de esta vida llena de poder ser libre.

Salí por la ventana como vil ladrona de mi propia hogar pero este lugar dejo de ser mi hogar hace ya bastante tiempo,llevo conmigo una mochila con cosas esenciales armas,pomadas y medicinas del complejo Hyuga,sellos,pergaminos poca ropa aun porto mi protector amarrado al cuello pero se que ya es hora de dejarlo en donde pertenece ala aldea,el encuentro seria en la salida de Konoha tendría que salir con cuidado si no quería que me vieran los de la guarda no podría salir y decirles- _''Oh me voy de la villa con el traidor que todos andan buscando''-_ seria algo demasiado estúpido incluso para Naruto. Siento lo nervios a flor de piel,adrenalina corriendo por mi sistema por miedo a ser descubierta yo no soy de fuerte como Sasuke ni los miembros de ese equipo aunque no los conozca seguro lo deben de ser por algo los escogió .Ya me encontraba en la salida de Konoha tuve que saltar por arriba del portón de la aldea, vi salir a Sasuke en la obscuridad de los arboles que adornaban al camino,me repetía constantemente sonríe Hinata sonríe al verlo hice relevancia le sonríe volteo hacia arriba para ver por ultima vez el cielo nocturno de konoha que por tanto me acompaño no sabia si lo vería de nuevo,hoy tenia por seguro que no lo vería por un buen tiempo o quizás en toda mi existencia,al regresar mi mirada lo vi a el,agache rápidamente la mirada por temor a que me dijera algo o me dijera que no quiere que me una a el y a su equipo,pensé que me encontraría al equipo completo pero al parecer no es así_-''los demás nos esperan en kumogakure''-_me sorprendí que dijera eso ¿acaso puede leer los pensamientos?,volteo hacia la puerta de konoha-''perdóname padre, perdóname villa, perdóname Dios''-murmure de vilmente limpie las lagrimas rebeldes que se me resbalaron de mi rosto gire para ver a Sasuke_-''Uchiha-san gra..gracias''-_sentí arder mi rosto por la vergüenza_-''Hmp''-_ solo se limito a contestarme eso.

Me gire,vi que el ya me llevaba bastante camino solo apresure el que me duele dejar mi familia mis amigos ami sensei que con tanto amor me enseño y me educo pero ya es tarde la decisión ya esta tomada solo espero y me perdonen ojala los vuelva a por la noche huyo para mañana ser encontrada.

* * *

**Espero que les todo tipo de criticas,saludos! Atentamente:_~LugarSoliado__  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece si no a Kishimoto Masash,pero la historia si ''no al plagio''¡LOL!**

* * *

Capitulo 2:Noche de recuerdos

Seguíamos caminando,ya nos encontrábamos lejos de lo que es la entrada a Konoha,en el trayecto no hablamos nada es como si yo solo estuviese caminando,es de noche y ya hecho de menos mi cama los pies no los soporto la mochila que porto se me hace muy pesada,pero no tengo por que quejarme este es mi decisión así que he de soportar detuvimos,me extrañe así que volteo a verle.

—''Hyuga nos tomaremos un descanso para partir por la madrugada''-.¿Miro mi cara de cansada?¿Lee el pensamiento?.

—''S..si Uchi...Uchiha-san''.

Mire al nuestro alrededor para ver donde nos encontrábamos ,solo nos rodeaban arboles y arbustos al parecer nos encontramos en medio del bosque,enfrente de nosotros solo se encuentra un angosto camino de tierra al que hemos seguido caminando por horas.

—''Tendremos que adentrarnos al bosque para poder estar hay sin complicaciones''-.

Al parecer tiene razón así que le seguí aun nos toma mucho que recorrer,al adentrarnos al bosque buscamos un lugar cómodo pero aun así solo quería sentarme para poder descansar los pies y si tenia suerte poder conciliar el sueño,no tardamos mucho para encontrar un lugar recogimos un poco de leña para que nos alumbrara de aquí hasta que nos fuéramos pero sin llamar tanto la atención,al parecer Sasuke tenia algo por hacer que tan solo prendió la fogata y se ha ido,sola me he quedado ni siquiera ha dicho a donde iría pero no fui capas de decirle algo que pensaría de mi,capas que me tomaría como las locas de sus admiradoras,solo he dejado que se fuera aunque por mi parte preocupació he sentando no tan cerca de la leña ya que no quería quemarme,solo volteo mi vista hacia el cielo nocturno hay es cuando mis pensamientos se pierden en los recuerdos.

_De otoño sigue invierno pensé con cierta melancolía al cumplir mi mayoría de edad tenia que anunciarme como la que tomaría el lugar de cabecera del clan pero aun faltan mas de 3 años para eso,hacerme cargo ya del complejo Hyuga,pero eso no pensaba el consejo ni mucho menos mi padre para ellos Hanabi tiene mas carácter que yo,para ser sincera es totalmente cierto,en unas horas tendría que ir a una reunión con el consejo Hyuga para hablar sobre el como organizarnos en el invierno que no tardaba en venir,seguía hablando el cabecilla de los Hyuga que es mi padre diciendo como nos debemos organizar para que nos alcance el alimento sin pasar hambre,en la reunión se encontraba el consejo,mi padre,las herederas y mi primo Neji._

_—''Hiashi-sama ya ha pensado sobre su próxima sustituta en la cabecilla''.Comento un señor ya mayor que se encontraba escondido entre todos los que conformaban el consejo._

_—''Me temo que no,pero lo correcto seria poner a Hanabi como heredera principal''-comento mi padre viendo orgullosamente a mi hermana menor_

_—''Sabes lo que eso significa verdad Hyuga''-mi padre volteo rápido su rosto hacia mi y lo dirigió de nuevo hacia el consejo_

_—''claro que lo se,pero ami no me he interesar destetar ami hija y ponerle el sello del ave enjaula''-en se momento sentí morir en ese instante mi mundo se destruyo en ese instante,que haría de ahora en adelante._

_—''Hiashi-sama''-Se paro de su lugar Neji e hizo un relevancia muy educada para el déspota de mi padre,el giro su rosto para verle_

_—''Aun no puede tomar esa decisión,según los pergaminos antiguos Hinata-sama puede aun ser patriarca del clan faltan mas de tres años para que ella sea mayor de edad''-termino Neji viendo con ternura_

_—''Ne..Neji-niisan''-pronuncie levemente-_

_—''Neji-san eso es inútil no vez lo inservible que es ella,no le gusta ni pelear,¿tu crees que ella podría manejar correctamente el clan?''-completo mi padre viéndome con asco_

_—''Hiashi-sama con el..''-en eso mi padre se paro de su lugar-_

_—''Seguro Neji...seguro''-comento uno del consejo_

_—''A Hinata -sama le hemos dado mas de 11 años para que se supere y mira donde esta no es digna para ser hija del gran Hiashi-sama''-dijo el mas viejo del consejo que desgraciadamente es mi abuelo_

_—''Cierto neji-san concuerdo con mi padre''-solo neji se sentó de nuevo,con en ceño fruncido_

_—''Y..yo me..me tengo que re..retirar con su per..permiso''-Me pare de mi lugar_

_—''Vez Hiashi tu hija no vale la pena ser una Hyuga es una maleducada tartamuda''-Apreté mis puños seguí mi camino y antes de salir_

_—''Lo se padre es una deshonra como hija es una inútil''-termino de a completar mi padre,mis lagrimas empezaron a salir no es ni la ultima ni la primera vez que mi padre me insulta._

Regrese mi vista ala fogata las lagrimas salían ya de mis ojos como si apenas el suceso hubiera pasado pero aun duele como si fuera sido hace unas horas_._

_—''Hinata ya no se que hacer contigo eres una perdida de tiempo ni con tu hermana quieres luchar eres una..''-subió su mano sobre mi apriete los ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe pero no nunca vino asustada abrí mis ojos-_

_—''ni la pena vale golpearte mírate ya estas ala edad de 16 años y estas igual a como tenias 12 años,tu hermana menor es mejor que tu en todos los aspectos,tu solo sirves de criada eso es lo que deberías de hacer, inútil''_

Apreté mis ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos amargo que se instalaron tanta con fuerza en mis memorias  
—_''Hinata-sama le hablan los del consejo''-mi guarde espalda Ko Hyuga,haciendo una relevancia_

_—''Gra..gracias Ko''-Salí del jardín principal de la mansión Hyuga para dirigirme al dojo principal de la familia hay es donde por lo regular se ponen a ''entrenar'' los del consejo Hyuga,al entrar hice una relevancia_

_—''Bu..buenas tardes''-Alce mi vista para ubicar todo el consejo al parecer solo estaban los mas viejos del consejo entre ellos esta mi abuelo_

_—''Por favor Hinata-sama entre por favor''-con desconfianza entre al parecer seria otra disputa entre el consejo y yo_

_—''Quería hablar contigo Hinata-sama ya que se acerca tu cumpleaños 17 te queríamos proponer que le dieras tu puesto a Hanabi-sama ya que ella esta capacitada mejor que tu,no lo tome como una ofensa ni como un regaño solo le decimos lo mejor para el clan ya que tu eres un poco...''-Aun faltaban mas de 5 meses para mi cumpleaños aun estábamos junio_

_—''Torpe''-escupí las palabras_

_—''No para nada como dice eso Hinata-sama solo tome en cuenta que usted no es la adecuada para ese lugar...pero en cambio si tu decides dejarle el puesto a Hanabi -sama seria su cuidadora como lo hace Neji-san con usted''-¡Que! estos tipos hablan enserio_

_—''Hina-chan es una buena propuesta para ti ¿no crees?''-termino mi abuelo_

_—''L..lo pensare''—¿que pensaría? nada ellos están mal_

_—''con su permiso''-salí enojada de ese lugar._

Esa fue la ultime vez que vi al de nuevo a mi alrededor Sasuke aun no llegaba y lo acepto ya me estoy pare de mi sitio y comencé a seguir el recorrido por donde el se fue no lo pensé ni dos veces_._

_¿Acaso mire bien?me repetí mentalmente ¿acaso es el?,comencé a correr no quería perder lo de vista comencé a hacer sellos para activar mi byukugan se encuentra a 100 metros,ejerce chakra en mis pies para poder impulsarme mas rápido, trato de esconder mi chakra para que no lo noten al parecer el esta solo espera hay alguien mas,al estar mas cerca me escondí en unos arbustos ya que estaba lleno de niebla no me podía mirar tan fácilmente calme mi respiración,tape mi boca,active de nuevo el byukugan y si era el cierto Shino-kun tenia razón,el se encuentra en Kumogakure,enfoque mi vista para poder ver mejor pero es inútil esta nieva no me deja solo veo los cuerpos moviendo,el acompañante se aleja lentamente,se gira para dirección de el,y se va que extraño ¿De que habrían hablado_

_—''ya sal no crees que eres demasiado estúpido para esconderte hay''-me quede fría como supo que yo...-_

_—''Sales o voy por ti''-temblando salí de mi lugar su figura poco a poco se distinguida mejor ya no es una sombra negra,respire profundo retuve el aire por unos segundos exhale, relájate,ya al estar a un acercamiento considerable_

_—''Que tenemos por aquí una kunoichi ¿Eh,,,?-''Dijo con cierta ironía en sus palabras_

_—''Ocupo...'' ,relájate Hinata,relájate Hinata,relájate._

_—''Ocupo s..su ayuda'' finalmente¿pero que ayuda? estoy inventando esto,me meterá en problemas_

_—''¿De que me hablas no te entiendo?'' acerco mas ami lo mire ya al rosto tiene el sharingan activado_

_—''Eres de Konoha eh? y ademas una Hyuga'' mi protector empece a temblar,me va a matar,me va a matar di algo rápido_

_—''Quiero escapar de Konoha'' eso sin pensar,rayos ahora si muero_

_—''Con que quieres escapar de Konoha'' í un metal frío en mi cuello, cerré los ojos_

_—''Y..yo ha...hablo en...enserio'' é incluso mas que antes,desmayarme suena muy tentador_

_—''& como me pruebas que si es cierto lo que me estas diciendo'' í el liquido frío de mi sangre resbalar por mi cuello_

_—''Dime'' acerco mas ami¿que esta tratando de hacerme? ¿ seducirme? o ¿matarme?_

_—''Pi.. pídame lo..lo que u..usted qui...quiera'' no ayudo nada en la situación_

_—''Lo que quiera'' el lateral derecho de mi cuello no tan profundo para matarme,la sangre salia rápido de mi cuello subí mi mano y me presione la herida_

_—''Quiero que me des información confidencial de la torre de la hokage'' mi mano y vi que tenia llena de sangre._

_—''Y..yo no pu..puedo hacer e...eso'' miro directamente a los ojos,temo de el,presione aun mas la herida_

_—''Como no se que estas en una misión para matarme,aunque se que no lo lograras'' esta en lo correcto,en desconfiar de mi._

_—''Es..esta bien...yo qu..quiero s..ser parte d...de su e..equipo'' ó una carcajada_

_—''En que me podías servir'' acerco ami con su mano agarro ,mi cabello_

_—''Hi-na-ta''-.¿Como supo mi nombre?_

_—''Eres la heredera del clan mas ''poderoso''porque una princesa como tu querría escapar con alguien como yo...¿acaso Naruto ya no te quiere?'' fue la gota que derramo el vaso,la mano ensangrentada que hacia presión en mi cuello ahora estaba plasmada en su rosto llenando de sangre su mejilla._

_—''¿¡Como se atreve a meter a Naruto en esto!?'' mi mano con una rapidez,hizo presión,agarro mis cabellos,me levanto, gemí del mataría._

_—''¿Quien te crees? estúpida,al parecer tienes agallas''-me tiro al suelo_

_—''¡SOY HUYGA HINATA,LA QUE LE AYUDARA A ENCONTRAR A SU HERMANO ITACHI'' eso levantando del suelo en realidad no sabia a que rumbo estamos llevando esta conversación._

_—''Eso lo veremos Hyuga'' alejo,se giro lentamente._

_—''En una semana llévame los pergaminos con la información,al bosque de la muerte,hay decidiré si te vas o no conmigo'' estoy se desapareció en una nube de humo._

Active mi byakugan para localizar a Sasuke ,aun se encuentra lejos,me impulse mas rápido para adquirir mas velocidad,al pasar unos cuantos metros me encontré a Sasuke sentado en una roca frente a un río,se mira pensativo e ido camine lentamente me coloque a su lado,me voltio a ver y hay me di cuenta que atravez de sus ojos puedo ver su soledad y tristeza.

—''No se,si quiera matar a mi hermano Itachi-niisan,Okaasan'' sorprendi,Sasuke se me acerco,lo vi a los ojos,los tiene llorosos,me abrazo rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos,enterrando su cabeza en mis pechos.

—''U...Uchiha-san''-. Sentí mis mejillas arder, subí mis manos y acaricie su cabello lentamente dejando que las hebras de su cabello se infiltraran por mis dedos.

—''Todo estará bien ya veras,e... estaré con...contigo hasta el fi..final t..te lo pro..prometo Sasuke'' estrecho,mas así el.

Cerré mis ojos dejando que mis pensamientos se llenaran de recuerdos,sumando este para atesorarlo por siempre en mi corazón para que tome vida en esta noche llena de recuerdos.

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

_** .**_

___** ¿reviews?**_

* * *

**Mis queridos lectores o lectoras bueno como sea xD,les quiero dar gracias por su gran cálida bienvenida me alegra tener mas de 100 visitas (aunque me hubiera querido tener mas reviews pero no se puede todo en esta vida ¿No? T-T) el mismo día en que publique mi primer capitulo...¡Muchas gracias 'ttebayo!,tratare de publicar cada jueves si me tardo este es porque me dejaron mucha tarea :c,¡los amo! dejen sus comentarios :33**


End file.
